


Link's Dark Dilema

by AshleyKetchum



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Companions, Confusion, Loyalty, M/M, Pain, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyKetchum/pseuds/AshleyKetchum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Link is stripped of his pride and will to carry on, he makes the fateful decision to join forces with those he fought against to protect the world, the evil King Demise and his sadistic servant Lord Ghirahim. When strange demons begin to come for the newborn half-breed, Ghirahim revisits memories of his past, to keep his new companion safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He could hear nothing but the blood rushing through his ears. His eyes were squeezed shut, the pain coursing through his body being almost too much to bear. He didn't understand how it ended up this way; one second he was fighting with all the strength of the hero he was, the next a weaponless, defenseless, crippled pile of flesh and bone on the floor of a dark dungeon where he was being held prisoner. After what seemed like an eternity, he could hear again, his breathing very shallow from the currents of electricity that were just running through his battered body.

"Give up yet?" That cold, evil voice said close to his ear. He opened his sapphire eyes only to be staring into the eyes of the Demon Lord he hated with every fiber of his being. The hero darkly laughed to himself, and spat back,

"Not even close, Ghirahim." The demon theatrically rolled his eyes and put his gloved palm to his forehead. He exhaled loudly, trying to keep his temper in check. He stood up, pacing back and fourth in front of his prisoner, who was chained to the wall on a leash.

"It may not happen today, Skychild, but soon...very soon, you will be bowing at my feet begging for mercy!" He grabbed Link by the collar of his ripped tunic, bringing him off the ground so their noses were touching. Link did the first thing that came into his head; he spat a large amount of saliva and blood right onto the cheek of the over-dramatic Demon Lord. His eyes shot fireballs as he grabbed Link by the cheeks, digging his long fingernails into the soft flesh, causing him to wince in pain. He threw Link against the wall, the reassuring CRACK of his head smashing into the wall sending shivers up Ghirahim's spine. He watched as link slowly sunk to the floor, a trail of crimson blood following behind him. Ghirahim walked over to Link, making sure his pet wasn't dead yet. There was a large gash in the back of his head that was pouring blood; Ghirahim ran his finger down it and licked the blood, savouring the flavor for a moment. He thought for a moment on what he should do.

"I can't let my pet die so quick..." He reluctantly produced a roll of cloth and wrapped it around his head, poking at the unconscious boy to see if he could rouse him from his sleep. When he saw that he could not, he decided to just leave it.

"See you soon, Hero." He maliciously laughed as he dissolved into a sea of diamonds.

2 Months Later

"I'm...so...sorry...Ghira..." Was all the crippled hero could stutter before having another laceration opened on his back by the magic whip, blood spraying the room around them. The Demon Lord laughed sadistically and leaned down into Link's face.

"Pardon me?" He mockingly said, getting inches away, their noses almost touching. Link swallowed his pride and whimpered out,

"L...lord Ghirahim." He looked down, ashamed to have broken. He held strong for so long...but this was it, Ghirahim found Zelda, resurrected Demise, and the world as he knew it was in shambles. All he could think was why he was being kept alive? Why didn't Ghirahim just kill him?

"I can't get rid of you...yet." He said, as if reading Link's mind. "I want you to help me, Link." The barley conscious boy slowly lifted his head, making eye contact with his captor. For the first time, Link was interested in what Ghirahim had to say. He mustered up all the energy he had to speak.

"With what?" Those two simple words filled Ghirahim with joy, and he sat down next to Link with a big grin on his white face. He began to speak, while picking the dried blood out from under his fingernails.

"Well, skychild, I need a right-hand man. As Master has me, I have been given permission to have my own as well." He looked over at link, his smile sending ice through Link's veins. "You have proven that you're durable, and have alot more going on than a normal human ever has...you have a warriors heart." He helped Link sit up, the blood pouring from his fresh wounds. Ghirahim positioned himself behind Link, his mouth touching his ear. "Think about it...immortality as a demon prince, ruling with us, you'd be on top, well, third from the top." Link shuddered, feeling the Demon Lord's warm breath on his ear. Link was silent for a moment, deep in thought, wondering what the right move would be. What if he was lying to him? Ghirahim was very persuasive, and the darkest lies sounded like the sweetest truths when brushing past his lips. After a moment of silence, he said more to himself than to Ghirahim,

"What do I have to do?" He could almost feel the smile of triumph on Ghirahim's face. His next words sent chills down Link's spine.

"Oh that's the fun part!" He said gleefully, laughing to himself. "All I have to do, is kill you!" Like almost regretted asking, he knew it was just more head games.

"Just kill me, alright? I've had enough of your little head games, and i'm just ready to go." The demon lord furrowed his brow and moved in front of the crippled teen. Taking his chin gently between his thumb and forefinger, he softly began speaking once again.

"No, I mean I have to kill your mortal self. Once your mortality is gone, I can inject you with my blood, which will infuse with your blood and turn you into a demon. You will be immortal Link. You'll no longer age, your wounds will heal faster, you will have more strength than you know what to do with. For once, you will be on top, and trust me, skychild, it's a wonderful view from the top." He moved back to give the boy room to breathe. "Fighting as hard as you have, only to stay at the bottom, its a pity." Link closed his eyes and began to think some more, drowning out the demons rambling.

What more do I have to lose? I've lost Zelda, I've lost my pride, I failed the goddess...maybe this is how I can redeem myself. Link could feel a lump growing in his throat. He tried to swallow it down, but his mouth and throat were like sand paper. A nauseous feeling overcame him, and he lurched forward, trying not to vomit. Ghirahim, growing impatient, stood up and looked down at Link.

"I'll let you think it over for the night. But remember skychild...either way, you are mine." He darkly laughed as he dissolved into a sea of diamonds. Link laid on the floor of his cell, bringing his knees to his chest. Tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Zelda...Fi...everyone. I've failed...goddess...please forgive me..." His voice trailed off as his bitter tears hit the floor. The darkness surrounded him, and soon he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. The Decision

Link woke to the sound of footsteps approaching his prison. While remaining on the floor, he opened his eyes and looked up at his captor, Ghirahim, who looked down at the teen and darkly smiled.

"Did you think about our little chat?" He asked, his voice sounding serious. Link slowly sat up, his body throbbing. He looked up into the demon lords eyes, determined to stand his ground.

"I have..." His voice sounded weaker than he intended it to. Ghirahim snickered to himself and sat next to Link. He snapped his fingers and a cup of water appeared in his hand. He handed it to Link.

"Thirsty? You must be. I haven't given you water in days! I never was good at taking care of pets..." Link took the cup and slowly put it to his lips, trying not to show how desperately he needed hydration. He sipped silently; ignoring the fact that Ghirahim was watching him. As Ghirahim watched him, the urge to touch him became unbearable. He brushed the hair out of his face, and ran his fingers down his cheek, feeling the teen shudder under his touch. He smiled at that; he always loved the fear he put into the hearts of his prisoners. But then a thought entered his mind, one that shocked him,

I hope he agrees...I've grown so fond of him, I wouldn't want to have to end his life like this. He shook his head, surprised at himself. Was he actually feeling compassion? Link looked up at the demon sitting next to him, sensing his change in demeanor.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, strangely concerned for the demon. Ghirahim shrugged, his cold demeanor returning.

"Did you finish your water yet?" He snapped. Link shrunk back because of the harshness and answered dryly,

"Yes. Thank you, Lord Ghirahim." Ghirahim smiled, remembering why he was feeling the way he did.

"You're welcome, my pet." He said, taking the cup and evaporating it in diamonds. "You know, I have my reasons for being so persistent with you." Link looked up, confused. Ghirahim put a gloved hand to his head, trying to handle this foreign emotion he was feeling. "I truly want you to join us, Link. You are strong, a fighter, and I feel killing you here in this cell...well you deserve better." Link was shocked at what he was hearing.

"Are you serious?" He didn't know weather to believe the demon or not. Ghirahim began playing with the fingertips of his gloves, something, Link noticed, he did when he was nervous.

"Well I don't see why I would make that up. You deserve to be a prince, with power surging through every cell in your body. Unlike that girl you were chasing down, you could hold your own." He cruelly smiled, thinking of the pain Link had to be feeling, knowing he killed his childhood friend. Link nodded to himself, silently observing the tall demon. After a few moments of silence, Ghirahim began to grow antsy.

"You need to make your decision soon, Skychild, or I'll make it for you." He snapped, staring into Links soul. One last thought ran through Links mind, one that was frequently crossing his mind.

I've got nothing to lose. This could be my chance to start over.

Link looked into Ghirahim's eyes; he could see the anticipation growing with each second of silence. Link swallowed hard, and said the three words that would change his life forever.

"I'll. do. it." Ghirahim's smile grew, and he produced a dagger that was glowing blue with raw power.

"Lay down Link, or should i say prince." He said with a sadistic bite in his voice, "It will all be over soon. Soon, you and I will be one and the same, those you hunted for so long, those you fought against to protect your precious world, those your friends despise. Soon, you will be a demon. Are you ready?" He asked, but before Link could answer, he thrusts the knife deep into Link's exposed chest, and began carving a diamond right around his heart. The magic from the dagger was spreading through his veins, his whole body feeling like glass, fragile to the touch, as if another second of the raw power coursing through his veins would cause his skin to shatter. He screamed as his flesh was torn into a perfectly shaped diamond. Ghirahim stopped cutting and watched as the wound turned a sickly white/blue color; the magic working its way through his body. Finally, as the pain began to subside, Ghirahim sliced open his palm, letting the blood fall on the dagger. Once it was coated, he positioned the tip right in the center of the diamond, directly over Link's heart.

"Say goodbye to your mortal life, for when you are reborn, you will be a Demon Prince!" Ghirahim hesitated for a moment, savoring the view of the human Link looking so crippled underneath him. He leaned down and slowly licked a deep cut in Link's cheek. After straightening back up, him and Link made eye contact one more time as he plunged his bloody blade deep into Link's heart, the life leaving his eyes on contact. He removed the blade and watched as Link's body began to hover above the ground. A black smoke began to emitt from the wound, closing it into a tight, black seal; the mark of his attachment to Ghirahim. His skin changed in color from a light tan to porcelain white, his scars and wounds closing from his months of torture, until there was nothing but milky skin left. His nails grew long and pointed, his canine teeth turned into fangs, hair growing more golden as if the color from his skin drained into his hair. Finally, his transformation was complete and he opened his eyes, the eyes that were once an innocent blue now glowing a deep shade of red. He sat up, looking over at Ghirahim, who was almost jumping out of his skin with excitement. Link's next words sealed the deal:

"What business shall we attend to first, Lord Ghirahim?"


	3. Realization

Ghirahim looked his new ally up and down, shivers running up his spine. He took his time soaking in the vision, his heart filling with rainbows. He ran his eyes down the boys torso, his ripped, blood soaked tunic, letting them soak in Links toned body. He slowly let his eyes travel up, until he met with the blood red stare of Link.

"Is there something wrong Master?" Link asked, feeling slightly awkward noticing Ghirahim's stare. The demon lord snapped out of his daze, wondering to himself how long he had been staring.

"No, nothing is wrong." He smiled, revealing his snow white fangs, "It's just utterly breathtaking how less than a minute ago, you were clinging to life and, no offense, looking like complete shit." He laughed to himself darkly, he was so sly! "Either way, lets get out of this dungeon and find you something new to slip into, your rags are falling off, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to wander around naked." Though he wouldn't mind that, he thought to himself. Link simply nodded and began to follow Ghirahim out of the cell he called home for months. He took one look back into the dark room, not feeling any emotions as the door was closed, blocking his view. They walked down a dark hallway, dimly lit with lanterns.

"So, my pet, does it feel just wonderful to be out of that room?" Link followed by closely, not wanting to lose his new master in an unknown place.

"Yeah. It really is." He said dryly. He still felt anger towards his captor, but he knew he needed to let it go. He was no longer a prisoner, his life was spared, and he was given a chance to redeem himself for his failure, even if on the other side, so he tried his best to swallow his hatred towards Ghirahim, he was only doing what he was ordered to do, much like how he was ordered to stop the demon lord.

"Not very talkative, are you?" Ghirahim lifted an eyebrow at the teen, who returned the look with a small, crooked smile.

"Well, I guess I'm still just trying to adjust to all of this. A few months ago I thought by this time I would be back in Skyloft, celebrating victory with those dear to me and..." He trailed off. He still couldn't bring himself to say her name. He may have been given another chance, but the fact that Zelda was dead still struck a cord with him. Ghirahim stopped and turned to his new servant. He still didn't fully understand his affections towards the boy, but he felt he needed to try to perk him up, at least a little bit.

"Now, don't get used to this, since it's not really my style, but..." He trailed off, putting his pristine gloved hand on Link's shoulder, "I'm sorry things had to go this way. I'm flattered that you chose to join me, but I know how hard it is to lose someone close. But, time heals all wounds, and with the amount of work we have to do, you'll soon forget." Ghirahim was almost disgusted with himself for speaking so sweetly to his old enemy, but the feelings disappeared when he saw the teen show a small smile.

"Thank you..." He said somewhat quietly, "Hopefully I live up to your expectations." Ghirahim shot him a dark smile and laughed to himself.

"well, you have an eternity to work it out, don't you?" He turned around and continued walking.

"Here, put these on." Ghirahim handed Link a folded up set of clothing. Link took them and walked behind a curtain to put them on. He slid the pants up his legs, they were black and skin tight, with diamonds going up the sides. The top was also black, and skin tight, with sleeves going halfway down his upper arm. He was given a pair of shoes to match. Link noticed how white his skin looked against the black material, the sight making his heart thud. He was still hoping this was some sick dream, that he would wake up in Skyloft to Zelda tickling him like she always did. He closed his eyes and imagined her. For a moment, he could see her long, blonde hair and her beautiful smile. For a moment, he could hear her laugh, soft on his ears. For a moment, he could feel her touch his cheek with her soft hand. For a moment he could hear her voice.

Link...don't be sad. We'll see each other again, I promise. He almost spoke back, but realized she was just a vision, so he quietly listened to her voice. I'm so glad the clothing fits you. Link opened his eyes, the vision of his goddess disappearing and a new vision of Ghirahim, looking him up and down replaced it.

"What?" He said, slightly dazed. Ghirahim furrowed his brow, adjusting the top of Link's shirt.

"The clothes. They are a little tight, but I don't hear any complaints." He subtly licked his lips. "Well, would you like to see?" He clapped his hands and almost bounced to a full body mirror in the corner of the room, which he pushed over and positioned in front of link. The teen looked at his reflection in awe. He was white, His eyes were red. He had claws, and fangs, and didn't look like himself at all. He swallowed hard, feeling a lump form in his throat. He couldn't look at himself anymore; he turned his head and looked down.

"Don't like it?" Ghirahim sarcastically asked, tapping his chin with his finger. "Something does seem to be missing, now that I think of it." He walked over to a large chest and began to fumble around. Link watched silently, still avoiding the mirror. After a few moments of digging around in the chest, he found what he was looking for. Ghirahim walked back over to Link and placed a hat on his head, one that resembled his old one only black, to match his outfit.

"There! Now you look perfect! I couldn't imagine you without your little hat!" He almost squealed as he beckoned Link out of the dressing room. Link turned around one last time and looked into the mirror at his new form. He felt a single tear slide down his cheek as he began to walk out of the room, following his master. One final thought entered his head.

It's time to throw away the past, your new life begins today. Her voice said in his head as he followed Ghirahim.

Chapter 4: Ghirahim's Tortured Past  
Ghirahim showed Link to his room and left the boy to get comfortable. They were set to meet for breakfast at eight o'clock, and it was already late so he wanted to make sure he got his beauty sleep. He laid in his bed, thinking to himself about the events of the day, and how happy he was to finally have a companion. Ghirahim was still confused by his feelings, wondering what they meant or why they were present. Could he really be falling for this seventeen year old human? The thought made him want to vomit rainbows. Humans were worthless, weak creatures who were meant to be exterminated, not cherished and loved.

Well...technically he isn't a human...anymore. He thought to himself, smiling. He rolled over on his side, hoping that someday his Skychild would be laying asleep next to him. He closed his eyes and imagined his slender, yet deliciously muscular, frame laying in bed next to him, peacefully sleeping. The thought gave him butterflies, but at the same time made him uneasy. This was nothing like him. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way...

Actually, he could. He had a lover taken from him, almost in the same fashion he stole Zelda from Link. It was over a thousand years ago, when Ghirahim was a young human farmer in his twenty-second year.

They were laying in a field relaxing after tending to their heard of cows. Ghirahim moved a lock of his brown hair out of his eyes, sweat gathering on his brow. He turned his head, looking at the beautiful woman lying next to him. Her long blonde hair fell around her elbows, which were digging into the soft grass as she propped her head up to look at the love of her life.

"Claudia..." He said softly, "Have I told you today how much I love you?" She smiled at him, her cheeks going pink.

"Ghirahim...how did I ever get so fortunate to become involved with such a respectable and loving man like you?" He rolled over and put his arms around her, kissing her cheek softly. She giggled into his mouth, a sensation that sent shivers down his spine.

"You look like you got a little burnt today out in the fields." She pointed out, brushing her hand down his dark skin. He shrugged.

"It will all just be tan tomorrow. I don't really feel it." He sat up, wrapping Claudia in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and they both sat quietly, watching the sunset, holding each other. The night seemed perfect, and Ghirahim knew just the thing to make the night completely perfect.

"Claudia, How long have we been together?" He said, his face buried in her hair. She looked up at him, puzzled.

"Well...I reckon its been about...three years? Give or take a few months. Why my love?" Ghirahim quietly laughed to himself and adjusted so they were sitting and facing each other.

"Because," He started, beginning to feel nervous, "I want three more years...and three more after that." She looked at him, confusion written all over her face. He fidgeted, nervous to continue. "Look...what I'm trying to say is.." He stopped again, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box and held it in his palm, "Claudia, Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring, with one large diamond between two smaller ones. Her mouth opened in surprise and tears began to form in her eyes. She looked at Ghirahim, his expression looking hopeful. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Ghirahim! Yes! I will marry you!" He slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a kiss. He could feel her sobbing in joy, his own throat growing a lump in it as tears began to form in his eyes as well.

"I love you, Claudia. I will always love you, from now until beyond the grave." She tucked her head under his chin and stared at her ring.

"I love you too Ghirahim, until death do us part." They held each other until the sun was gone and the moon was up, relishing in the affection, their undying love for each other.

"Ghirahim, we have a problem." One of his fellow farm hands said to him as they were stacking hay. Ghirahim wiped his brow and looked at his comrade. He stuck his pitch fork in the ground and leaned on it, taking a breath.

"What's the problem Kane?" He asked, worried. Kane leaned on his fork as well, looking the young man in the eyes.

"The Demon King Demise is coming to our land tonight." Ghirahim's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"The demon king? Why would he come here? What do we have to offer?" Kane took a drink of water from his water pack and exhaled.

"Souls. I guess he is coming to claim the soul of the most pure person here, something about keeping him going since he is growing weak."

"But Kane...why would he come to our village? We are just a small farming community." Ghirahim felt his heart beating out of his chest.

"Well, legend has it that every thousand years he grows weak, and needs the soul of the purest person to replenish his strength. They somehow traced the purest person in the world to be in this village, so he's coming here." Ghirahim looked down, his stomach doing flips.

"We need to stop him, we can't just let him take one of our own! It's insane that anyone would just let him walk in here and..." he stopped for a second, his hands trembling, "MURDER one of us! We can't let it happen Kane...we just cant!" Kane put his hand on Ghirahim's shoulder.

"Look, Ghirahim. I've basically raised you since you were a kid. I know it's hard to grasp now, but there's nothing we can do. It's either one of us, or the whole community could be wiped out, there's no way we could overpower a demon king and his minions, even if he is weakened. It's unfair, but that's how life at the bottom is, and the sooner you accept that, the better off you will be." He picked his fork back up and began stacking, "Now let's finish this up so we can get to the town square and get this sacrifice over with." Ghirahim silently nodded, his anger still boiling inside him.

"Ghirahim, there you are. I'm so worried I hope this is over quick." Claudia said, linking arms with her fiance. He silently nodded, pulling her in closer to him. The town was gathered in the square waiting for Demise to show up. Ghirahim, being on the taller side of the village, noticed a large, dark approaching the square, presumably Demise. He stood up straight to get a better view.

"Someone seriously needs to stop this monster. It's not okay that he can just walk in here and kill someone...King or not." Ghirahim put his hand in his pocket, gripping the small dagger he had concealed. Claudia moved in closer. Demise approached the crowd silently, observing all the people standing there. Him and his minions combed the crowd, looking into the eyes of every person. They came up to Ghirahim and looked into him; he felt as if his mind was being invaded by a dark force, and he couldn't move from his spot. Demise moved on, approaching Claudia. A dark smile formed on his evil lips.

"I have found her, the one i need." He turned to walk away as his minions began to grab on and drag Claudia away from Ghirahim. She screamed.

"Get your hands off her you bastards!" Ghirahim yelled, thrusting his knife in Demise's back. He whirled around, fire in his eyes.

"You insignificant little maggot." He growled, picking up Ghirahim by his throat. "I should snap your neck in half right now." Ghirahim's face began to turn purple and his vision spotty. "But...I have a better idea." Demise threw Ghirahim to the ground. He looked at his minions with a sinister smile. "Bring him to the front." The minions took no time in grabbing on to him and dragging him up to the front of the crowd along with Claudia.

"She must really mean something to you, seeing as you were stupid enough to use your little toy to stab me." He looked at the defiant boy in front of him. "You need to learn your place, at the bottom of the barrel where you belong." He picked up Claudia and stared into her eyes. A white fog seemed to be coming from her head and she looked to be getting tired. She slowly turned her head to look at the love of her life one last time.

"I...love you Ghirahim...I wish we could have had the life we planned together...we'll meet again...goodbye..." She took a deep breath, and her body fell lifeless. Ghirahim yelled, feeling his world shatter around him. Demise, with his new found power, approached him, a sickening smile on his lips.

"Learn your place, retched human." He lifted his hand and let his giant fist knock into Ghirahim's head, knocking him unconscious.

Ghirahim stayed behind after the funeral, just staring at her headstone. His heart was shattered, and he couldn't bring himself to leave just yet. He hated those who let her die. He caught a sob in his throat as tears rolled down his dark cheeks. He just couldn't grasp that she was gone. He held the diamond ring he bought her in his hand, tears falling on it. The sun was gone, and the moon and stars were all that illuminated the sky. He put his hand on the tombstone, looking down at the ground.

"I'm so sorry Claudia...I failed you..." Just then he heard something approach behind him, but he ignored it. Then it spoke.

"No, your village failed her." The dark voice said. Ghirahim jumped to his feet and turned around, facing King Demise himself.

"You got what you wanted, why the hell are you still here?" He snapped, trying to suppress the sob that was growing in his throat. Demise laughed to himself, finding humor in the weak human standing in front of him.

"I'm here, because I have an offer to make you." He paused for a second, staring at the young man. "You're angry that your village stood by while I killed your lover, aren't you?" Ghirahim clenched his fist, wanting to strike the demon. He held back, and instead answered angrily,

"Obviously I'm mad. Why is that any of your business?" Demise sat on a stump, making himself at home.

"Well, wouldn't you want revenge?" He asked, his eyes piercing through Ghirahim. He hadn't really thought about it, but revenge sounded like bliss.

"What are you getting at demon?" He snapped, not making sense of what the King was hinting at.

"What is your name human?" He asked. Ghirahim hesitated, still not understanding why the Demon King was showing interest in him.

"Ghirahim."

"Ok, Ghirahim, I want to make you an offer. I want you to be my servant. You have inner strength I had never seen in any human in my many years." Ghirahim's eyes widened in horror.

"Why would I join you after you just took everything away from me? You truly are insane!" He yelled, backing up. Demise approached him, speaking calmly.

"Think about it, Ghirahim. You could be on top. All I would have to do is inject you with my blood, and you would become a demon Lord. You could destroy this village without breaking a sweat. You could do whatever you wanted." Ghirahim went silent, thinking to himself. Maybe this is what his destiny was all along. Maybe he was destined to become a demon and serve Demise. Maybe that's the true reason he was here. Ghirahim looked up at the demon and a dark smile spread across his mouth.

"I'll do it." He said. Demise laughed and injected his blood into Ghirahim, who made a terrifying transformation. His tanned skin turned white, his hair turned white, and when he was finished, he didn't even look like himself. The surge of power running through his veins was almost too much to handle. He looked at Demise, an evil grin forming on his face.

"What shall we attend to first, King Demise?

"And then I murdered everyone in the village and left with Demise for good." He said to himself, laying down. He started to realize how similar himself and the skychild really were. They even said the exact same phrase after transformation. Ghirahim rolled back over on his back and stared at the ceiling. He now realized why he felt for Link; he looked like a male version of Claudia. He shook his head in disbelief, it just couldn't be. He closed his eyes, and as he was drifting to sleep, thought to himself,

I've lost one important person to me...I won't make the same mistake a second time. Link...he will be mine, forever.


	4. The first mission

Link woke to the sun shining on his face, the light almost blinding. For a moment he forgot where he was, thinking he was back in Skyloft. After his adjusted to the bright room, however, he realized that it wasn't Skyloft, and that the past events haven't been a dream. He stretched his arms out and sat up, looking out the window. The sun was just coming up over the trees, not a single cloud in the sky. Everything seemed so peaceful, and Link stared in awe at the scenery he had all but forgotten about the past few months. He listened to the birds chirping in silence, feeling completely relaxed for the first time in a long time. He climbed out of bed and began to pull his clothes on when he heard a knock on his door. He quickly got his clothes on and walked to the door. When he opened it, Ghirahim was standing on the other side, looking very tired.

"Are you okay...master?" Link asked. It was still so strange to use the word 'master,' it's not something he had ever done before. Ghirahim smiled, trying to hide the exhaustion on his face.

"I am perfectly fine my pet!" He said in his grandiose fashion, moving his hair out of his face only for it to fall back instantly. "I've just come to teach your little self a few things before we go see master." It was odd for Link to hear the man he had to address as master refer to Demise. Ghirahim walked over to Link's neatly made bed and sat, motioning for him to sit. Link walked over and sat next to his master, looking at him as he spoke.

"First...when we enter the room, bow to pay your respects. When he gives his permission, then we sit. Anything he asks you, you will answer, and you will address him as 'your highness.' Do you understand?" As Ghirahim spoke, Link noticed more and more how sluggish he truly was. He was growing concerned, but kept it to himself, out of fear of angering the explosive demon. He nodded his head.

"Yes, master. Is there anything else I should know?" Ghirahim put his hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"We will be discussing our next move, just listen to the details, because you will be joining us on this mission. Hopefully it's not anything too huge." He trailed off, looking back at the door. Link looked at his master, confused.

"You don't know already?" He asked. Ghirahim shook his head, deep in thought.

"no...he never really tells me what's going on until we are about to do it. But it's about time we went down. Are you ready?" He stood up looking down at his servant. Link nervously nodded.

"Yes master." He said, following Ghirahim out the door. They silently walked down the long hallway, and approached a room at the end. Ghirahim slowly opened the door and entered, Link following behind him. Demise was already sitting, looking over at the two. Ghirahim looked at Link through the corner of his eye and bowed. Link scrambled to do the same, looking clumsy in the process. He never had to bow to anyone before and he felt silly doing it, but he didn't want to catch the wrath of Demise...or his new master. Demise snorted to himself at Link's sloppiness.

"So, this is your new servant, is it Ghirahim?" He said, motioning for them to sit. Ghirahim motioned for Link to take a seat next to him, which he did silently. Ghirahim opened his mouth to speak,

"Yes it is master." He answered as they began to eat their breakfast. Demise looked the boy up and down once again, a look of disapproval on his face.

"He's a little scrawny, don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow at Ghirahim, who quickly answered back,

"No, he may look small, but he sure gave me a hard time while I was trying to get the spirit maiden. I assure you, he will be a force to be reckoned with." Demise grunted in response, setting his attention to Link.

"What's your name boy?" He asked sternly. Link inhaled, nervous about having to speak to the one who stole Zelda's soul.

"Link..." He started, then caught himself before already messing up, "your highness."

"How old are you? Well...were you."

"Seventeen, your highness."

"Yes...very young indeed. Are you prepared to devote your time to aiding the two of us in our missions from here on out?"  
"Yes, your highness." Link was already sick of saying the term, and hoped Demise stopped asking him questions soon. As if the goddess granted his wish, Demise changed the topic and began to discuss what their newest mission was.

"As you know, we were almost unsuccessful in our quest to regain power, is that right, Ghirahim?" Ghirahim nodded his head.

"Yes, catching the spirit maiden did prove to be quite difficult." He shot a sideways look at Link, who shrunk down from his masters gaze.

"Well...we can't have the humans thinking they can rebel against us...can we? He looked at them both, Link nodded silently, not wanting to sound unintelligent or rude.

"Absolutely right master. What do you plan on doing about it?" Demise smiled; one of the most evil things Link had ever seen.

"Make an example out of them. Who gave you the most trouble in your quest? They will be obliterated." Ghirahim hesitated; he knew exactly what was coming. "I asked you a question Ghirahim, it would be in your best interest if you answered me, now." Ghirahim exhaled.

"Well...a place in the sky, called Skyloft. They sent out their warriors to try to keep me from bringing you back. They were the only real threat. Gave me so much trouble, they did." He said in his usual dramatic tone, but something seemed off; it looked forced. Link looked at his master, concerned.

"Then, after minor preparations, we will be visiting this Skyloft, and there won't be a thing left when we leave. Is that understood?" Link inhaled sharply, he knew what he would have to.

"Don't you think it's a little soon? Shouldn't we wait a little?" Demise glared at Ghirahim, his anger boiling over.

"I gave you the order, Ghirahim, are you saying you are going to challenge me? Are YOU going to be calling the shots from now on? Have you forgotten your place?" He stood, towering over Ghirahim, who looked absolutely petrified.

"n...no master, I was just simply saying you just got back, shouldn't you rest..." Ghirahim didn't have a moment to finish; Demise struck him across the face so hard he flew across the room, and in a split second had him pinned against the wall by his throat. It was strange for Link to see him as the recipient of abuse.

"Don't EVER, and I mean ever, question me again. Remember, I gave you this life, and the power you possess, and I can take it away without a second thought." He threw a bleeding Ghirahim to the floor and began to walk out of the room. He turned back around to see Link faithfully helping up his master. He snorted as Ghirahim coughed and sputtered for breath, blood coming out of his mouth.

"You will meet me at the front of the castle in an hour, and we will storm this Skyloft. I'm sure your little servant can show us the way. Understood?" He said in a terrifyingly calm voice. Ghirahim wiped the blood from his chin and said, without making eye contact with Demise,

"Yes...master." Link followed suit, not wanting to anger the king.

"Yes your highness." He scoffed and walked out of the room. Ghirahim looked at Link, their eyes meeting in a sad stare.

"I'm...sorry. I tried." He stood up and beckoned Link to follow.

"What was that all about? Does he do that often?" Ghirahim laughed to himself, coughing a little bit more.

"Only when I piss him off...use me as an example on how not to treat your master, or your fate will be the same." He sent an evil look at his servant, which caused Link to shrink back.

"Yes...master. I'm sorry." He gave a cloth to Ghirahim to wipe up the blood. He snatched it quick, trying not to show weakness.

"we better prepare. Is there alot of people in the Sky?" Link shook his head. He knew he was about to do the most painful thing in the world to him; murder his friends and those he grew up with. He didn't know if he could do it, but he also knew that if he didn't, he would surely lose his life, and Ghirahim would probably be severely punished as well. and even with as much animosity he had towards the demon, he couldn't just let him be abused like that for no reason. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his meal down.

"Yes master." was all he could force himself to say.

"Once they are gone...it will be easier to move on. When I became who I am...I did the same thing. But that's a story for another time." They continued down the hall to a giant room, it was Ghirahim's. "Take this. It's a weapon. You will need it." Link grasped the sword in his hand. It resembled his sword, only tainted. He could feel the power coming from it, and the sensation gave him goosebumps. He was ready; he would please his master, no matter what.

Goodbye old life, this is my final transformation, and I refuse to mess it up, like I did as a human. I will make them see...that I AM worthy. Link thought to himself as a single tear slid down his white cheek. This was it...he was saying goodbye to everything he knew, and he dreaded every moment of it.


	5. Skyloft Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Character Death.

An hour had passed, and Ghirahim seemed to perk up a bit more than at breakfast. He seemed anxious, in an excited way. He was ready to wreak havoc on those who made his life virtual hell for months. Link, however, was dreading going back to the sky and facing everyone he let down. Not only that, be he would have to kill some of them...Pippit...Karane...he didn't know if he could do it. He even didn't want to kill Groose, who tormented him for as long as he could remember. He swallowed hard, looking at his master while they stood at the front of the castle waiting for Demise.

"Nervous, my pet?" He played with his words in his usual, Ghirahim way. Link nodded.

"They...they are my friends..." He said, looking at the ground, the sick feeling in his stomach returning. Ghirahim laughed.

"Were...they were your friends. Trust me...it sounds awful now, but as soon as you sink your blade deep into one of them...oh just the thought of it fills my heart with rainbows!" He purred excitedly. When Link didn't respond, Ghirahim continued. "You know...when I was transformed, I had to massacre my village too, but it was my fault for revolting. I know what you are going through, but trust me...the feeling is amazing!" Ghirahim trailed off, thinking about his own village massacre.  
____________

Buildings were burning, screams could be heard. Dead bodies were littering the streets of Ghirahim's little farming town. He was too ashamed to show himself, trailing behind Demise, keeping his head down. He didn't have a weapon anyway.

"You! Get over here and help me!" Demise growled at Ghirahim, who looked up at his new master. "You need a weapon other than that stupid little dagger." Demise threw him one of his swords, which Ghirahim caught in one hand. He felt a power surge through him, something he had never felt before. He felt something smash into the back of his head. He quickly spun around to see Kane standing behind him with a large shovel. They locked eyes for a moment, and Ghirahim could almost feel the horror in his adopted fathers eyes as he slowly backed away.

"G..Ghirahim...?" He stuttered, continuing to back up. Looking into his terror stricken face made him remember his words from the day before. 'We are at the bottom, that's where we are and where we will always be. If the demons want to take one of us, it spares the village.' The anger boiled inside him. He smiled, his eyes emitting a look that was pure evil.

"Kane. So nice to see you! So, what did you say again about being on the bottom?" He slashed with his sword, slicing down Kane's chest. Kane fell back, stunned.

"This can't be...you didn't..." He stammered. Ghirahim just laughed.

"Did what? Joined sides with King Demise? Of course I did! Humans are weak, pathetic beings, willing to throw out one of their own to save their own skin." He slashed again, creating another deep cut across Kane's upper body. He fell to the ground. "Why would I want to continue on with a race who is only out for themselves? Why would I continue to stay among you filthy excuses of life? You make me sick with anger!" He slashed a third time, cutting across Kane's throat. He looked at the man cowering and dying in front of him, then looked at his blade, shining red with blood. He ran his tongue across it, tasting the blood. He was surprised at how amazing it tasted, and even more surprised at his now snake like tongue.

"You're a monster..." Kane stammered, dying in front of his son. Ghirahim manically laughed, pointing the tip of his blade at him.

"You're right...maybe I am a monster. But it sure is a nice view here, from the top. Now shut up and bleed!" He thrust his sword forward, impaling Kane through the heart. His life left his eyes immediately. Ghirahim used his dirty boot to kick him off the blade, leaving him to rot in the street. He turned to Demise, breathing heavy. The king darkly smiled, looking over the village of the dead.

"I knew I didn't make a mistake choosing you. I could feel it when I looked into your soul. I can see that you will be quite the asset to me." Ghirahim smiled, tasting the blood on his sword once again.

"Thank you...master!"  
______

"Master?" Link's voice pulled Ghirahim from his memory. He looked over at his pet, a smile on his face.

"Yes, so shall we go now?" Ghirahim said, grabbing onto Link. Demise grunted, placing his hand on Ghirahim as well. "Link, I need you to think deeply about Skyloft. Focus as best you can, and I can teleport us there." Link nodded and closed his eyes. After a moment, Ghirahim began to see Skyloft inside his head. In a split second, they dissolved into diamonds, and were standing at the main entrance to Skyloft. Link looked around, breathless. It had been months since he had been back. He took a few steps forward when a voice took him off guard.

"Demons!" It yelled. It was a female. Demise walked forward along with Ghirahim, approaching the large crowd that was forming.

"Your goddess is dead." Demise yelled as a bunch of gasps were heard from the crowd. He laughed, continuing, "You all have shown great disrespect to those who are above you. For that, you will be punished and made an example of." Without another word, Demise and Ghirahim charged at the crowd, leaving Link behind. Almost immediately people were dying. They stabbed, cut, sliced their way through the crowd of teens eagerly trying to protect one another. He turned his back; he couldn't watch. He couldn't muster the inner strength to join. He could hear the screams as his friends were being destroyed. That's when he heard the same female from earlier yell out his name.

"Link! I'm so glad you are back, help us! Pippit has been stabbed! He's dying!" It was Karane. He could feel her approaching him; he was reluctant to turn around.

"Get her my pet! GET HER NOW!" Ghirahim yelled at him. Link spun around to face Karane, who gasped and dropped her weapon.

"My pet...? Link...no...you didn't...you couldn't." Link looked her in the eyes; she shuddered at his blood red gaze.

"I'm...sorry karene, but this is my fate." He took his sword and impaled her. She screamed in pain as her arms fell to her sides.

"We...trusted...you..." Were her last words as she died on his blade. He felt a surge of power he had never felt before, and he liked it. Watching her die in front of him gave him a sort of sick, twisted pleasure, and he wanted to feel more of it. He whipped Karene's corpse off his blade and ran forward towards Ghirahim, who looked at him with a smile.

"Feels good...doesn't it?" He laughed. Link felt himself laughing as well, which surprised him.

"I want to feel more of it." Ghirahim put his arm out, motioning to more humans running at them. Without a second thought, he began to hack and slash his way through the people he once called friends, feeling nothing but pleasure. He was showered in blood, splatters covering him from head to toe. There was but one human left alive; Groose. Ghirahim and Demise stood back to watch how Link handled it. He approached Groose, who was already injured. His face showed the same horror Karene's did, only his had a bit of anger thrown into it was well.

"How dare you Link?! You betrayed us! You gave Zelda to these monsters and joined them! I knew you were worthless!" He spat. Link Dropped down to one knee, making their faces level with each other. He smiled, showing his fangs.

"No, you threw her into a battle you knew she couldn't win. You sent me to protect her, I'm ONE person! What do you expect ONE person to do Groose? What?" He yelled, grabbing Groose by the shirt and pulling him close.

"You disgust me, you filthy demon, I hope you get tortured for eternity and the goddess pays you back for your sin!" Link laughed in his face and began cutting. He hacked away at Groose's neck until there was nothing but chunks of flesh on the ground, and a headless body. He stood, breathing heavily, and turned towards Demise and Ghirahim. Demise had an evil grin on his face, but Ghirahim looked stunned. He swore he saw a glimpse of her inside him, his Claudia. He shook the thought and relished the view of Link covered in blood, it made his stomach flutter and all he wanted to do was rip him apart in the best way. He turned to Demise, trying to hide his arousal.

"See master..." Ghirahim started, a smirk on his face, "I told you he wasn't going to be weak and worthless. All it took was a little push." Demise nodded, turning to leave. Link approached Ghirahim, still breathing hard.

"So, how was that for you master? Twisted enough?" He looked at the blood on his hands and smiled. Ghirahim looked hungrily at his servant, almost speechless.

"That...my pet...was perfect. Such ferocity! And you looked absolutely delicious doing it!" He got close to Link's face and licked some of the blood off, savoring its flavor, and the flavor of Link's flesh. "Let's get out of here and celebrate, shall we?" He beckoned Link back over to Demise, and the linked arms to be teleported back. Ghirahim could taste Link's flesh on his tongue, which sent his insides into a frenzy. He had one last thought run through his head, and it made him shiver.

Someday, I'll be able to taste that flesh whenever I want, while he begs for more. He laughed to himself, and the three teleported back to earth, into their lair.


	6. The Visitor

They returned to the castle in less than a second. Demise had already taken off somewhere, so Ghirahim and Link walked to the kitchens to get something to eat. When Link passed a mirror, he froze, looking at his reflection. Blood was splattered all down the front of him and matted in his hair, the blood shining bright against his pale skin. His breath came out staggered and sharp, as if he was about to hyperventilate.

This is the blood of your friends. He thought to himself, beginning to feel sick. Ghirahim felt his aura change, the shift in energy throwing him off guard. He turned to the boy, who was still looking in the mirror. Ghirahim appeared next to him in his reflection, making him jump.

"You're conflicted my pet." He cooed, putting his hands on Link's shoulders. "Tell me your troubles." Link turned to face Ghirahim, his reflection making him shake. He sighed, looking at his feet as he began to speak.

"It just felt so good master!" He started, looking up into the demon lord's eyes, "Once I started, I couldn't stop, but now that it's over I feel awful. Those were my friends...people i grew with, learned with, and I massacred them without a second thought. Hell, I even decapitated Groose!" Ghirahim snorted, thinking of the delicious expression on the boy's face as his head was severed from his body.

"He was such an ugly little boy...inside and out." Ghirahim grimaced. Link exhaled sharply.

"That's beside the point. I slaughtered innocent people who I was supposed to protect, and I got a rush from it. Will this feeling ever go away master?" Ghirahim looked at his nails, seemingly bored.

"It will. Your body is still adjusting to the changes, and doesn't know hot to feel yet. Soon, the despair and guilt will be gone, and you will enjoy the sensation without the guilt and its wonderful!" Links eyes moved back towards the ground.

"I don't know Ghirahim..." Before he could continue speaking, Ghirahim spun him around to look in the mirror again. He put Link's chin between his thumb and forefinger, gently forcing him to stare at his reflection. He softly said into his ear,

"This is who you are now. You will just have to..." He paused, gliding his tongue from Link's jaw to the tip of his pointed ear, following a trail of blood splatter. He bit the tip of Link's ear and whispered, "accept it." Ghirahim stepped back, snapping his fingers. In the blink of an eye, the two of them were clean as a whistle. The change startled Link, but before he had a chance to react he felt a strange chill run through his body. It was an energy, one he hadn't felt before. He looked over to Ghirahim, whose eyes narrowed as he stared down the hallway.

"You feel it too, my pet." He stated. Link simply nodded in confusion, the feeling becoming stronger every second. Ghirahim motioned for Link to follow him as he began to walk briskly down the hall. When they reached the throne room, they could hear Demise speaking to a woman.

"There is a rift in the energy flow in the Demon realms, Demise. Are you telling me you don't feel it too?" The womans stern voice said, almost in a scolding way. They heard Demise grunt in annoyance.

"Either way, it has nothing to do with me. Fix your problems yourself, I'm not getting involved." Ghirahim looked over to Link, worry in his eyes. Link had never seen Ghirahim look this way before, and it worried him. Ghirahim put a finger to his lips and slowly pushed the door open, entering the throne room. Link followed by closely, curious as to what was going on.

"What is going on, Master?" Ghirahim said, bowing to Demise. Link followed and bowed as well. Demise looked over to the two, then back at the woman.

"You've met Ghirahim, enlighten him with your problems." Demise said coldly. The woman looked at the flamboyant demon, green, snakelike eyes narrowing.

"Ah yes, Ghirahim. The self proclaimed Demon Lord of the surface. I'm surprised you are still around. I figured the hero would have exterminated you a long time ago." Her voice was cold as ice, as well as her sarcastic smile. It sent a shiver through Link, a feeling of dread washed over him.

"It's always a pleasure to see you too, Nefretiri." He bowed, gritting his teeth. "As for the hero, he is no longer a threat to us." He stepped aside, revealing Link. Nefretiri laughed, looking the boy up and down. Link felt as if the blood froze in his veins. She smiled, revealing fangs. Link looked her up and down as well, noting that she was very snake like, with olive colored skin, long, black hair tied back in a ponytail, and a head dress with serpents on it.

"So it is true then." She spoke softly to Ghirahim. "The mighty Hero had fallen, and you converted him too?" She began to laugh, a horrible, hissing sound, "I thought my minions were telling a joke!" Link frowned, keeping his mouth shut.

"Indeed he did, he's now my servant." Nefretiri straightened her composure and addressed Link.

"What is your name, fallen hero?" She hissed. Ghirahim nudged him with his elbow, urging him to answer.

"My name is Link..." He paused, trying to think of what to address her as. She laughed again.

"Oh he's an interesting one alright. You may simply call me Nefretiri." She extended a jeweled hand to him. He took it, the skin feeling scaly and hard. As their skin connected, however, Link felt a jolt, and their contact ended with a hiss from Nefretiri. She stared at her hand for a moment, before looking back to Link.

"Tell me, boy, do you know how powerful you are?" The question confused Link, he was powerful?

"N...no. I..." He began to stutter. Ghirahim cut in for him.

"He was only transitioned last night, he is still adjusting. What is your business here?" Ghirahim sounded annoyed, and wasn't at all trying to hide it. Nefretiri, narrowed her eyes at Ghirahim, who returned the glare.

"The energy flow in the demon would has been tainted. At first I was confused, but now I think I understand." She looked over at Link once again. He felt that same feeling of ice in his veins as she said, "His transformation has something to do with it." Ghirahim snorted.

"And what does he have to do with any of this? I took him in as a servant, nothing more, nothing less."

"His betrayal has angered the goddess. He won't fit anywhere. Demons despise him, humans despise him. If you want to keep him as your servant, I suggest you begin to train him to be stronger than he is now, because he's kind of pitiful, and I feel he won't last the week." She looked Link in the eyes, "However, this boy possesses powers that strongly exceed even your kings. I felt it when I touched his hand. He would be better suited in the underworld..."

"You mean with you? Is that why you are here?" Ghirahim yelled, defensively. Nefretiri laughed to herself.

"Getting defensive are we? You sure have a strange bond to this boy. I'll leave it be for now...but soon, he will be mine." Her laughed echoed through the room while she disappeared into smoke. Ghirahim stayed in his defensive pose for a moment, until the smoke had disappeared. Without saying a word, he turned and began to exit the throne room. Link ran behind him, concerned.

"Master, are..." He was cut off as Ghirahim pushed him up against the wall, their bodies almost molding together. Ghirahim looked down into Link's blood red eyes.

"Ghira..." Ghirahim put his hand gently over Link's mouth, silencing him. He put his lips to his ear, whispering intensely,

"No one...and I mean NO one, is ever taking you away from me. You are mine, and it's going to stay that way." He took his hand away from Link's mouth, who finally got the chance to say,

"I wouldn't leave anyway. I agreed to be YOUR servant, not someone elses. You don't have to worry about me leaving master..." He was cut off once again, but this time it was with a set of white lips pressing against his. Link's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. First his enemy, now his master, now he was kissing him? His head began to explode. He felt the demon bite into his bottom lip; a small yelp escaping his throat as he felt the blood fill his mouth. Ghirahim used his long tongue to lap up some of the blood before pulling away and staring into his eyes.

"You are mine..skychild. Don't forget that." He snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving link confused and gasping for breath in the dark hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah guys! First contact! I wasn't actually planning on adding any kind of contact this early on in the story, but i just couldn't resist it. I felt like it tied in well, with ghirahim getting defensive over Nefretiri wanting to take Link for herself.
> 
> some notes (i dont usually do notes, but i feel its kind of needed)
> 
> 1\. Yes, I got the name Nefretiri from the Egyptian queen. (Honestly, I learned of her from the bible story, and although i'm not religious in the traditional sense, this character is based off how she is written in the bible) So, im sure that gives us a little insight into Nefretiri in this story. She looks semi like an egyptian queen, only serpentine. (and kind of like a gerudo...idk her image came to me in a dream and that's how i'm describing it)
> 
> 2\. She is the queen of the underworld, and here the underworld is a place where banished demons go, since the don't really die. They are the evil of the evil.
> 
> 3\. demise is an asshole.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'll try to update as much as possible!


	7. The Truth

Link stood in the hallway, still in shock at what had just happened. He put a trembling finger to his lips, the taste of the demon still lingering in his mouth. He didn't understand why Ghirahim showed such strange emotion, it was almost as if he was jealous of anyone else wanting him. He shook his head, finally stepping away from the wall and feeling sturdy enough to walk back to his room. His head was swimming with questions, like why him? He almost ruined Ghirahim's plans, and gave him hell for months until he was captured. He walked in silence, his eyes on the ground. As he reached for the doorknob to his room, he froze again.

Why did I enjoy that so much? He thought to himself. It was true, the kiss from his master had sent many emotions coursing through his body: fear, confusion, shock, but most of all, a feeling he never had before. He felt want. The want to be near the demon, the want for more. He shook his head, there was no way, just no way he could ever want Ghirahim like that, he wasn't interested in men. Or was he? Now he wasn't quite sure. He never really did have any interest in anyone, female or male. He sighed and opened the door, closing it quietly behind him. When he was finally alone, he said to himself.

"What are you thinking Link?" A voice behind him startled him, making him almost lose his balance.

"Easy, you are thinking that I'm just irresistible, and you want more." Link spun around as fast as he could to see Ghirahim standing behind him, a smug look on his face. Link felt his cheeks go hot, no doubt he was blushing.

"Master..." He started, drawing in a breath. The demon watched him quizzically, wondering what his next words would be. "Why?" Ghirahim laughed, walking over to the sky child.

"Again, easy." He moved his silver hair out of his face, just for it to fall back into place. "I want you, in every aspect of the word. Your courage and inner strength weren't the only things that made me want to turn you my pet. As I said before, we are bound by that red thread of fate. Weather you accept it or not, it's the truth." He sat down on Link's bed, patting the space next to him. Link slowly walked over and sat next to Ghirahim. "I know you enjoyed what I gave you in the hallway." Link's cheeks went red again, and he looked down at his hands folded in his lap. He knew lying would get him in trouble, and Ghirahim would know if he lied, seeing as he could read his mind, so he stayed silent.

"Sky child...you remind me of someone. A girl from my days as a human." Link looked at his master, confusion all over his face.

"You remember that far back?" He asked. Ghirahim inhaled, quietly laughing to himself.

"Of course. I remember her name, I remember what she looked like. I even remember where her grave is. Sometimes I like to go visit it, even though I know she would be disgusted with what I've become." He paused for a moment, a smile creeping in on the corners of his mouth. "I was thinking about going today, if you would like to accompany me." Link knew he couldn't say no, so he just nodded in response. Ghirahim had a full smile now, darkness in his eyes. He clapped his hands.

ExcellentShall we depart?" He held his arm out to Link, who took it. In a matter of seconds, they went from Link's room to an old, crumbling cemetery. Link looked around for a moment, noticing all the headstones that have long been uncared for. A feeling of sadness washed over him, feeling bad for the dead laying under such awful looking graves.

"All the graves...they are crumbling." He noted. Ghirahim exhaled in response, and motioned for Link to follow him. They walked to the back of the cemetery, where one grave stood that wasn't crumbling. In fact, it looked very well taken care of. Ghirahim dropped on one knee, bowing his head. The tombstone read: Here lies Claudia, purest in the land. May she rest in peace.

"She and I were to be married, you know. But fate had other plans, and Master needed her soul as well." Just as he said this, a strange, blue light began shinning from the grave. Ghirahim jumped up, stepping away from the stone. A smoky figure began to appear, prompting both men to draw their weapons.

"What's going on master?" Link asked, holding his sword out in front of him. Ghirahim frowned, annoyed.

"I don't know. This isn't normal. Be ready to attack if necessary."

That won't be necessary, Ghirahim. A echoing female voice said. As the smoke began to take form, they noticed it was a woman, with long blonde hair and soft features. She was transparent, like a ghost. Link looked to Ghirahim, who looked absolutely spooked.

"C...Claudia? Is that you?" He asked, his voice trembling. It was strange to see such emotion on his master, who usually kept a very calm demeanor. The apparition bowed her head, closing her eyes.

"Yes, it is I." She lifted her head and floated to Ghirahim, placing one whispy hand to his cheek. He shivered, her touch cold as ice. "You have changed so much Ghirahim. You don't even look the same." Her voice sounded sad.

"Claudia...why after all this time have you decided to show yourself to me?" He asked, trying to sound strong, but failing. She floated back once again, staring right through the demon.

"I figured now would be a good time. There are some things i must explain." Both men stood silently, waiting for her to continue. "When Demise stole my soul, the goddess welcomed my spirit with open arms. She told me of a prophecy, that in one thousand years, Demise would need another soul. She told me that you would be helping him attain it. At first I thought it was insane...but then I watched you transform and join him, in the very spot you stand in now." She paused, gliding over to the grave. "She told me in one thousand years I would be reincarnated into a hero, as a babe, and I would grow, learning to fight so that I could stop you. And because I would be so much like myself in my new life, it would be a weakness and I would be able to defeat you. But it seems, once again, that fate had different plans for my new self." She made eye contact with Link, whose mouth was slightly open in awe. Ghirahim shook his head, as if refusing to believe it.

"Are you trying to tell me that this boy, this sky child, is you in your reincarnated form?" He looked to Link, who made eye contact with him, shock written all over his face. The apparition sadly laughed to herself.

"That is exactly what I am saying. After your first encounter, the goddess realized she had made a mistake. She knew your love for me would subconsciously be embedded inside your mind, making it impossible to harm the boy, but what she didn't count on was my love for you, being embedded into him as well." She glided over to Link, a sad smile on her face. Link couldn't believe his ears, he was destined to lose all along. He was destined to join Ghirahim...to have a weak spot for him. It was too much for him to handle.

"Wait, so you are saying...that I am...you?" He stammered, trying to remain calm. She smiled, moving his hair from his face and running her hand down his cheek.

"That is correct." She stared into his blood red eyes. "You really are my spitting image, and once my time here is up, all of me shall be inside you." Ghirahim cut off there moment, more frantic than ever.

"Why are you telling us this now? Why couldn't you have said something sooner?" She looked at him, sadness in her ghostly eyes.

"Before, we didn't think anything would happen. After his transition, we thought I would just become one with my spirit and all would be well. But it's not. Demons from the underworld can feel the power he possesses, and want to use him to take over the demon world, and the surface. Your dedication is going to be put to the test. Your bond to each other, and to me, will suffer greatly. You can not let that bond break, or the world is doomed." Claudia began to slowly disappear, the smoke going directly to Link's heart.

"Wait! Don't go yet! We need more information." Ghirahim yelled, trying to keep the spirit with them just a little bit longer. A ghostly tear fell from her eye as her voice began to fade away.

"My time is up, but I'll always be with you, through my reincarnation, though Link." Right before she completely disappeared into Link's chest, her voice echoed out, "Beware Queen Nefretiri, letting her win will be your downfall. Cherish your servant, his powers will be at their peak now that we are reunited." A ball of smoke hit Link in the chest with such a force, the wind was knocked out of him and he fell backwards, smashing his head into a tombstone, a sharp pain ricocheting though his entire body . As his vision began to blur, he felt Ghirahim Lift him into his arms, and heard his voice say in a fuzzy voice,

"Link, hold on, please just hold on." His vision went black as he finally fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap what? Yes, Link is basically Claudia, in male form (so if you ever wonder what exactly she looks like, look up a picture of gender bent Link.) That's why Ghirahim couldn't kill him. Surprised? Me too. I wasn't originally going to take it in this direction, but I just couldn't help it. Why else would enemies fall in love like this? I felt like giving a reason, because in these types of stories...well a reason is rarely given. I hope this didn't ruin the whole plot.
> 
> Also, I told you Nefretiri was an evil, EVIL woman. More will come on that later. Expect more romance from here on out, okay? Thank you so much for reading, I'd love to hear your feedback because I personally don't think this story is very well written.
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH LINK AND GHIRAHIM THROUGH THEIR ADVENTURES!


	8. Awaken

Blackness engulfed him, he couldn't see. He could hear faint voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. His body was numb and he couldn't move. A white light began to shine in the darkness, growing bigger and brighter by the second.

Link...a wispy voice called out to him. He tried once again to move, but he couldn't. All he could do was look into the blinding light.

Link...it's time to get up now. Your official transformation is complete. It was a womans voice. I am here to guide you. Follow the light...open your eyes. Link slowly began to regain the feeling in his body as the light came closer. He felt a searing pain shoot through his body, and with a gasp his breath crashed through his lungs. His eyes bolted open as he jumped up. He was in a bed in the castle. He looked around the room, his breath heavy in his chest. Link put a shaky hand to his head, noticing there were bandages wrapped around it.

"Good to see you are finally awake, master Link." A small, goblin-like creature said, causing Link to jump out of his skin. The creature jumped back, bowing his head in fear. "I'm sorry to startle you master, it's just good to see you are finally coherent." Link blinked a few times and looked at the small creature.

"What's your name?" He asked, a weak smile spreading across his lips. The creature tilted his head, confused at Link's kindness.

"My name...? It's Boshi. I am here as your slave to help you and serve you." Link furrowed his brow. The thought didn't sit well with him.

"I'm not like Ghirahim. I don't own slaves. I have friends, and comrades." He smiled again at Boshi, who looked at him confused. "Speaking of Ghirahim...where is he?"

"I'm not sure. I last saw him an hour or so ago wandering around the grounds. I will go and bring him to you! He will be so happy that you have come to." Boshi turned and left the room with a bounce in his step. Link took an almost instant liking to the creature; it reminded him of some of his old friends. He slowly moved his arms and legs, stretching out his aching muscles. He felt as if he hadn't moved in years! Every pop and snap of his joints gave him relief, and after a minute or two he was able to move around freely. He slowly stood and made his way to the window. Moving the curtains, his eyes squinted as the bright sunlight flooded the room. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked around the courtyard. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, birds were chirping and flying around, everything looked so beautiful and peaceful. He began to think back on a time in his life when things were simple, sailing through the sky, feeling the fresh air on his face. Playing pranks with his friends. The feeling was almost bittersweet, knowing he would never get that back.

"You are finally awake." A calm voice said from behind him, sending chills down Link's spine. That calmness that used to chill him to the bone, now soothed his very soul. Link felt two hands rest on his shoulders. Link kept starting at out the window, enjoying the sensation.

"How long was I out for?" He asked. Ghirahim sighed, lightly squeezing his shoulders.

"Two weeks. I was beginning to fear you would never come out of your coma." Ghirahim's arms began to slowly wrap around Link's shoulders until he was holding him. Link put his head down and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of warmth washing over his body.

"Two weeks? What even happened? All I remember is going to the cemetery with you..." He felt Ghirahim tense up around him. "I'm sorry...was that the wrong question to ask?"

"No...after Claudia rejoined your body, the blast knocked you back and your head smashed on a rock. At first we didn't think it was anything serious...but then your body started changing again, just like when I turned you. You're a half breed my pet. Half human, half demon, and that puts you in a very dangerous position." Link exhaled.

"What can be done about that?"

"We will start your training as soon as you are strong enough. It will take a few days for your body to adjust, but until then we are keeping you hidden away. Its been centuries since the last half breed, and I feel like demons from all over are going to try to claim you as their own prize. I'll tell you right now, until this beautiful body is rotting in the earth, no ones taking my sky child away from me. I'll make sure of that!" Link chuckled as two birds began to play outside the window.

"Well, I'm not that easy to take over either, you should know that." Ghirahim Scoffed.

"I suppose you are correct, aren't you? You will still need training regardless. Your will is strong, but you have not been trained with your new body. You will do just fine, no need to worry." He squeezed again, turning Link around to look at him. Link looked up into his eyes, shocked at Ghirahim's startled reaction.

"What's wrong my lord?" He asked, stepping back. Ghirahim continued to stare at him for a few more silent seconds.

"Your...eyes. They..." He couldn't continue. Link walked over to the mirror and stared at his reflection. He was speechless yet again. Where his once blue eyes turned red, his left returned back to their ocean hue.

"But...why? I don't understand." He said quietly. Ghirahim approached him from behind, an unusual softness in his normally harsh eyes.

"Your human half has rejoined your body. When Claudia absorbed into your body, that small sliver of human you had left in you grew. You will never fully return to your mortal self, but there will always be that one part of humanity left in you, which is why you are so powerful, you can still hold on to your positive emotions." Link began to feel dizzy and wobbled on his feet, Ghirahim catching him. "You are weak my pet...you must rest, your training starts soon, and I feel like we have little time." He guided Link back over to the bed. "I'll have Boshi bring something for you to eat up. I sense something foul in the area, and I need to check it out." Just as Ghirahim turned to walk out, Link stopped him.

"Wait! Master..." He sat up. Ghirahim turned back around to look at him. "What did you mean by there's not much time?"

"Well...I have a feeling they will come and try to take you for their own. Of course I'm talking about that ugly Nefritiri and her cohorts. She's relentless." He clapped his hands together and once again started out the door. "But not to worry my pet, you are strong, as am I, and with our power combined we will send her screaming back to the underworld in no time!"


	9. Wormhole

Link could feel the sweat trickling down his forehead as he thrust forward with his sword, his targets getting faster and faster by the second. It felt good to him; to be up and fighting again, almost like his body needed it. He sensed another target behind him, quickly doing a spin cut to destroy both the target behind him, as well as in front. Another came at him, a small laser beam shooting towards him. He did a back flip, dodging the beam and tossing a small dagger into the center of it, effectively destroying the last target. He inhaled heavily, using his sleeve to wipe the sweat off his forehead, looking around as the targets magically regenerated themselves. He sat down in the soft grass, a look of accomplishment on his face.  
“You are getting stronger my pet.” A voice behind him said, startling him. He laughed to himself as Ghirahim took a seat beside him.  
“I can feel it.” He said, looking to the taller man with a smile. Ghirahim snapped his fingers, a glass of water forming in his hand. He passed the water to Link, who happily accepted it, gulping it down as if he had been stuck in the desert for days. A trickle of the cool liquid ran down his neck; Ghirahim taking his tongue and slowly licking it up, sending chills down Link’s spine.  
“And you will only get stronger. I can feel the demonic power inside you. Being a half-breed, you possess more power than even I know.” He smiled, showing his fangs, dropping his voice almost to a whisper. “And I can’t wait to find out.” Link felt his cheeks grow hot. He was beginning to grow more and more fond of the demon every passing day. He didn’t understand it; he should loathe him. The demon did, after all, murder his best friend and torture him for months, but he just couldn’t help it. Ghirahim was growing on him, and he partly had Claudia to thank for that. He wondered if things would have played out differently if he hadn’t been carrying a part of her soul, but he no longer cared about that. The Goddess had spoken, and this was his fate.  
“What are you thinking about skychild?” Ghirahim said, looking at Link with an eyebrow raised.   
“Well, I was thinking about how different it would have been if I wasn’t carrying Claudia’s soul.” Ghirahim put a finger to his chin, faking concentration.  
“Well…I would have found the spirit maiden, AND I would have killed you.” He laughed as Link frowned at him.  
“No, I would have come out on top.” Ghirahim put his arm around Link, playfully knocking him into his lap.  
“Lets spar now!” Ghirahim jumped up, materializing his blades. “I’d love to test out your new powers.” Link jumped to his feet, pulling his sword out from behind his back. They stood across from each other, determination on their faces.  
“Its…on.”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
Both demons were out of breath, their bodies covered in abrasions. Their spar ended in a tie, neither being able to take down the other. Their eyes locked, staring into the others soul.  
“You really are stronger.” Ghirahim said, looking at his nails. “But I still had to go easy on you.” Link laughed, putting his sword back in its hilt.  
“I don’t believe it. Though it did feel good to actually fight someone. I felt like I almost craved the action, like I needed to spar with another person.” Ghirahim walked up to Link, putting an arm around his shoulder.  
“That’s the bloodlust again. We all have it. Yours is weaker due to your human blood, but the thirst for a fight will always be there.” He bent down, pecking Link on the cheek. “Come on, let’s go get something to eat.” They casually walked into the castle, the smell of food inviting. Something else, however, was inviting them into the throne room. A dark feeling, pulling them past the dining room, daring them to enter. They stopped outside the door, Ghirahim pressing his ear against the door, trying to listen.  
“What’s going on?” Link whispered, worry laced in his voice. Ghirahim waved his hand, straining his ears to hear inside the room.  
“I don’t think he will give the boy up easily.” Demise could be heard on the other side of the mahogany door.  
“We will claim him. Half-breeds don’t belong on the earth. Its unnatural. The equilibrium of the realms is shifting, he either needs to come with me, or die.” A female voice said. Ghirahim looked at Link, and for the first time, his eyes were full of fear. This worried Link, who started to feel nauseous.   
“You can try to take him, but I doubt Ghirahim will hand him over.” Ghirahim had heard enough, he stormed through the doors, Link hot on his heels. They saw Nefretiri standing with two smaller demons, their swords at the ready. Demise sat on his throne, no readable emotions on his face.  
“You won’t take Link anywhere!” He shouted, raising his blade. The two demons lifted their weapons as well, but Nefretiri waved them down.  
“I knew it would be difficult to get the half-breed, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” She walked up to Ghirahim, getting so close to his face their noses were almost touching. Her breath ghosted over his skin, but he refused to budge. “Your dear Link will be mine, and you will not stand in my way, Ghirahim.” He stood his ground, staring unblinking into her eyes.  
“You say the equilibrium of the realms has been disturbed. It’s so sad how obvious it is that you are lying. The only shift there is, is the thinning of the barriers due to your frequent, and quite frankly, unwanted visits. So, whats the real reason you want my Link?” He defensively grabbed onto Link, showing his dominance over the slender serpentine woman. She sneered, backing away from the enraged demon.  
“I have my reasons. If you will stand in my way, I will simply make you disappear!” She took her staff and slammed it into the ground, a thick gust knocking Ghirahim, Link and Nefretiri’s two demons to the ground. A black hole formed into midair, the wind sucking them towards the hole. Ghirahim reached out for Link, their hands barley missing as he was sucked into the hole, disappearing into the dark. The wormhole closed, as Link tried to jump through the hole. He turned, fury on his face, to face the demoness.  
“Where did you send him?” He yelled, pulling out his sword, ready to slice the woman in two. She laughed, turning away from Link.  
“He is where you will never find him, and he will never return.” She turned to exit the room. “Good luck finding him. Your powers are almost at their peak, and when you reach it, I’ll be back to claim you for the underworld.” She disappeared into smoke, her laugh echoing in the room. Link felt frantic, staring at the spot where the hole disappeared. He turned to Demise, who seemed to be deep in thought.  
“M…Master?” He asked in a small voice. Demise’s eyes landed on Link, seemingly dead of emotion.  
“You speak. What do you want?” Link swallowed, trying to dissolve the lump growing in his throat.  
“Do you know anything about where she sent him?”   
“It was a wormhole, there is no telling where she sent him. There are many dimensions, he could be in any one of them. If you want to find him, look inside yourself.” He waved his large hand, dismissing Link from his room. Link silently walked down the hall to his room, thinking over Demise’s words.  
If you want to find him, look inside yourself. He didn’t understand. Link sat on his bed, focusing on the words when a voice sounded in his head.  
You have the power to open the wormhole Link. Think of fields, a large castle, a volcano and a giant lake. I will send you pictures inside your head. Claudia whispered into his subconscious. Link focused on the images she was sending; it was a place he was unfamiliar with. He saw the volcano, a ring of smoke circling around the top. A little farm with animals he was unfamiliar with. The village, busy with civilians in the square, a young woman singing in the center. His fingertips began feeling hot and fuzzy, the heat traveling up his arms and into his chest.  
Do a downwards cut into midair, the wormhole is close. She said. Link lifted his sword, bringing it down swiftly. Halfway down, his sword struck a stone like structure, and the hole opened once again, the wing sucking him towards the blackness. He put his sword away, walking towards the wormhole.  
“Don’t worry Ghirahim, I’m coming!” He said as he was sucked into the dark. The hole disappeared, swallowing Link along with it, taking him to the dimension where his master was being held. He had one last thought, before everything went dark.  
“Please…let Ghirahim be safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait! I've gotten so busy in life I didn't have time to really type on this and it got pushed to the back burner. Super excited to be back on this story!! Thank you all for reading, I appreciate every single one of you!!! The plot thickens!


	10. A new World

Link awoke to the sound of birds chirping. He placed a hand to his forehead, his eyes still closed. A dull ache was pounding through his head and neck, surely from the trip through the wormhole. After a few moments of just lying in place, he forced his eyes open. Sitting up, he looked around him. He was in a large field, in the middle of a circle of different landmarks, just like the pictures Claudia showed him, only they all looked to be in a state of ruin. The volcano had a fiery red smoke ring floating around its peak, the lake was nothing more than a crater, and the town, the beautiful town with all the happy people in it, was ruined. The bridge was broken and the buildings looked to be falling apart. He felt his heart sink, in his head this dimension looked beautiful, but in reality it was barren, and cold. Link suddenly felt more alone than he ever had in his life.  
“Hey, Link! Listen!” A small voice said beside him. Startled, Link turned to his side to see a small, pink fairy floating next to him. The ball bounced up and down, its wings fluttering by his ear.  
“It’s me! Claudia! I have a physical form in this dimension. You can refer to me as Navi in this form. It was my last name in my human life.” Link smiled, feeling a bit less lonely. He looked around again.  
“Navi, how will we know where to find him? This place is huge!” The fairy bobbed in place, thinking.  
“Use your senses. What do you feel? Is any area calling to you?” Link closed his eyes, focusing on his feelings. He felt a warm feeling in his chest, a slight buzzing tingle traveling down to his fingertips. A slight tug was coming from his heart, almost pulling him into the direction of the empty lake.  
“I think…he is somewhere near the lake.” The two began making their way to the lake, when Link felt another tingle travel through his core. He pulled out his sword, ready to fight. A person appeared in a puff of smoke in front of him, raising their weapons as well.  
“Halt, you are a strange being, where do you come from?” The figure said, holding down their stance. Link raised his sword higher, Navi still fluttering near his shoulder.  
“I come from another dimension. My master had been sent here through a wormhole.”  
“And what, dare I ask, is your name?”  
“I am Link, demon prince of the land earth.” The being inhaled sharply, lowering their weapon and pulling down their mouth guard. It turned out to be a woman.  
“L…Link?” She said, her knees shaking. “As in Link…from Skyloft?” Link reeled back, remembering the pain of his last visit. He shook his head, breaking eye contact.  
“I guess you could say I was once a resident of Skyloft…but things have changed.” He felt sick in his stomach, swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat. The woman walked up, placing her hand on his face.  
“Link…its me. Zelda. But you can call me Sheik.” Link froze at her words, his mouth dropping open. How could Zelda be here? Ghirahim stole her soul, he had lost…how could she be standing In front of him in the flesh? His heart began to thump loudly.  
“How…I thought…how are you here?” He managed to stammer out, blinking his multicolored eyes. Sheik stepped away, pacing back and fourth.  
“Well, after I found out you had died, I gave up hope. There was nothing more we could do. As I was locked away, the goddess appeared to me, telling me the struggle was over, and it was time for me to return to her. So, I let Ghirahim take my soul, and returned to paradise. Fast forward a few years, the goddess appears to me once again, telling me I will be sent here to help with an oncoming war. So, I’ve been waiting for the hero to appear, and who do I run into? You. It seems the goddess has chosen again.” Link could no longer hold himself up. He sat in the grass, Sheik joining him as Navi sat on his shoulder.  
“But…I didn’t die. When I found out you were gone, I too gave up. I had lost, and Ghirahim had offered to make me his right hand man. At first I was reluctant, but then I decided if I let him change me, that maybe, just maybe I could redeem myself for my failure. Come to find out this was my fate all along. The goddess sent a piece of his human lovers soul into me, thinking it would make it hard for Ghirahim to kill me. It halfway worked, but I couldn’t kill him either. Now, I am a half-breed demon, serving Demise and Ghirahim.” Sheik nodded up and down, deep in thought.  
“I knew this is what I had been waiting for. There’s something dark, evil, controlling this dimension. We don’t know what it is, but it needs to be stopped.” Navi flew up once again.  
“Listen up! We need to find Ghirahim! You said he was in the lake.” Sheik hopped up.  
“You are here to save Ghirahim?” She asked, lifting an eyebrow. Link nodded, getting to his feet as well.  
“Yes. The demon queen of the underworld Nefretiri is after me. We aren’t sure what she wants with me, but she opened the wormhole and sent him here. I sense his presence inside the lake.” Sheik pulled out a strange instrument, placing it to her lips.  
“As much as I hate Ghirahim, the Goddess told me to help the hero. Assuming that is you, Ghirahim may play a big role in saving the world. This ocarina will teleport us to the temple located inside the lake. Just focus on the feeling, and grab on to my arm.” Link did as he was told. She played a few beautiful notes, a sort of serenade to the water, and a dizzy feeling overcame him, much like when Ghirahim teleports them with his power. The appeared inside a temple.  
“Where do we go from here?” Link asked, looking around in awe. Navi flew off Link’s shoulder.  
“Keep paying attention to the pull.” Sheik looked over at Link, who closed his eyes.  
“I feel it pulling me towards that ledge, but its too high. How do we get there?” Sheik searched around the room, spotting a crest carved into the wall. She pulled out the Ocarina once again, playing a short tune. The water level began to rise, all the way up to the ledge with the door on it. The swam over, pulling themselves out of the water.  
“He’s in here.” Link said, pushing on the door. It opened with a loud creak, the two warriors and fairy entering the room. It was a huge, nothing but a shallow lake running through it. They could see nothing but water, all around them. Even the door they came though was gone.  
“Where do we go now Link?” Sheik asked, looking around.   
“It’s pulling me forward.” The three walked forward, spotting something small in the distance. The exchanged glances, breaking out into a sprint. The object was a tree, and as they got closer, they noticed something tied to it. It was Ghirahim.  
“Master!” Link yelled, running up to his battered lord. Ghirahim slowly lifted his head, his eyes full of fear.  
“Skychild! How did you find this place?” He weakly said, looking at Sheik. “And who is that?” Link put his hands on the shackles, trying to get them loose.  
“Navi helped me!” He said, motioning to the fairy, “And this is Sheik, or as you might know her, Zelda.” Ghirahim’s eyes widened.  
“I killed her! How can she be here?” Link got one of Ghirahim’s hands free, working on the next one.  
“I’ll explain when we get out of here.” They heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching behind them, Ghirahim becoming more frantic.  
“Link, we need to get out of here. HE’S coming back, and there’s no way we can defeat him! He took me out in one hit!” Link spun around, joining Sheik with his weapon raised. Ghirahim, freeing his other hand, raised his weapons as well, joining the two warriors. Link looked at him, smiling.  
“Sure I can. Bring it on!” The dark figure approached the group. Upon further inspection, it appeared he wore the same clothing as Link, but his eyes glowed a deep, evil red. He stopped, raising a weapon at the three, who all gasped in unison.  
“Link…” Sheik said, at a loss for words.  
“I told you…you couldn’t do it alone…he’s…he’s…” Ghirahim stuttered, raising his weapons higher, his body weak. Link swallowed, fear devouring him every second he looked at the demon.  
“He’s…its…me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST! I bet you didn't see that coming! Yes, This is a Ocarina of Time/Skyward Sword crossover. I honestly wasn't going to go in this direction, but I was at a complete stand still with this story, and the idea came to me while I was at work. Its a risk, but I'm hoping it will pay off in the end and be an interesting twist to the usual Ghirahim/link stories.
> 
> thanks for reading!!!


	11. Foe to Friend

The three warriors stared at the figure before them, frozen in shock, weapons raised by shaky hands. The dark Link laughed, a low, growling sound.  
“You are correct. I am you. The darkness flooding your heart, manifested into physical form. I know your every move, I know what you are thinking, and your hatred and rage only makes me stronger.” He smiled, showing glistening fangs. Link swallowed hard, taking a step forward.  
“How did you come to be?” He asked, his voice slightly shaking.  
“Every person has darkness in their heart. In this realm, we exist in physical form. You fell straight into our trap.” Ghirahim cleared his throat, causing the shadow to look at him.  
“A trap? This is Nefretiri’s doing, is it not?” Shadow Link raised his sword.  
“That, you may never know! I will exterminate you and reopen the wormhole. All of us shadows will enter the earth and infect it.” They would hear no more, all three of them charged the shadow, weapons raised. He jumped back, dodging swords.  
“There’s three of us and one of you. Do you really think you can beat all three of us out?” Sheik asked, pulling out a dagger. The shadow began to laugh, sending ice through their veins.  
“That is where you are mistaken.” Closed his blood red eyes, focusing and snapping his fingers. A barrier formed around Ghirahim and Sheik, making it impossible to reach him.   
“I will only battle the chosen half-breed, seeing as he is the one who created me.” He raised his sword, charging at Link. Link threw up his shield, blocking the sword at the last second. He jumped backwards, ending their contact. Gripping his sword in both hands, he charged forward, meeting shadow Links shield, the exact move that had been done before.  
“Silly half-breed, I am you! I can predict every move you make. You will never beat me.” He sliced down again with his sword, this time hitting its target. Link sustained a large gash down his torso; the blood shining like diamonds. He reeled back, raising his shield once again.  
“Don’t give up skychild!” Ghirahim yelled, pounding his fists on the barrier, desperate to break it. Sheik joined, focusing her energy into her palms. It had no effect.  
“I’ll still beat you. If I created you, I can destroy you!” He lunged forward, thrusting his sword right through the middle of the shadow. He reeled back, and to everyone’s horror, the wound began to close instantly.  
“There is no way to destroy a shadow being.” He took his sword, crashing it into the ground. The sword began emitting several razor sharp gusts of wind, slicing Link to ribbons. He dropped to his knees.  
“Link no!” Sheik yelled, pounding her fists more furiously on the barrier. She looked over to Ghirahim, who was frozen in place, a horrified look cemented to his normally stoic face. Navi rose up, fluttering by his ear.  
“The shadow is growing weaker.” She said, the hum of her wings soft in Ghirahim’s ear. “The barrier should be dissolving soon if he doesn’t regain his strength.” Link tried to force himself back to his feet, but he was losing blood, fast. The shadow walked over to him, lifting his head by his hair.  
“There are others like me. I am your darkness, your hatred and impurity. Slowly, we will infect your earth, and Mistress Nefretiri will rule all with our help. This won’t be the last you see of me.” He threw Link down, raising his sword and slicing it down into the air. The wormhole opened, Shadow Link walking closer to it.  
“Expect to see all of your shadows! We will rule!” He disappeared, the wormhole closing. The barrier around Ghirahim, Sheik and Navi dissolved, the three running over to Link. Ghirahim leaned down, propping Link up into his lap, taking care not to reopen his own wounds.  
“We need to get to a safe place. Neither of you are strong enough to generate a warp yet. We can leave in the morning.” She grabbed hold of Ghirahim, who held on to Link. A few moments later, they were in a small house inside a village.  
“Where have you taken us? What is this hovel.” Ghirahim said, looking around the drab hut in disgust.  
“We are in my village. This will serve as our rest spot until morning, so make yourselves comfortable. I’ll go to the apothecary to get some potions to fix up your wounds.” Sheik exited the hut, leaving Ghirahim, Link and Navi alone. Ghirahim looked down at Link, a lump forming in his throat. Blood was covering Ghirahim’s body, from both their wounds. For once, he didn’t care.  
“I’m sorry…master…” Link weakly said, staring at the older demon through half lidded eyes.   
“Why are you sorry?” He asked, cradling Link’s bleeding head in his lap. Link’s eyes closed.  
“For failing you. I let Nefretiri send you here…the shadow got away into our world. I…failed…” His voice trailed off. Ghirahim held his head closer, as if it would be the last time he ever felt him.  
“Link…” He said, but stopped. Did he really just use his real name?  
“Master…you…used my name.” A small, weak smile spread across Link’s lips.  
“Link…you have been very faithful to me. Never in my life did I think I would have a companion. Servants come and go…but you are very special to me. Please…call me Ghirahim. Not Lord, not master…just…Ghirahim.” He almost wanted to vomit at his words. The skychild was making him go soft, he thought to himself. But it was true, the thought of not having Link by his side make him feel queasy, when normally he wouldn’t care weather he died or not. Link had awakened the small amount of human he had left in him; he hadn’t felt emotion like this since he was a human and held Claudia in his arms. It was almost like holding his beloved once again, and Link being her reincarnation helped tremendously. He bent his head down, placing a kiss on Link’s forehead.  
“I will do that…Ghirahim.” Link’s head lolled to the side, his pulse slowing. Ghirahim began to panic.  
“Skychild? Link? Wake up!!!” He frantically shook him, failing to rouse him from his slumber. “Where is that woman? My Link is dying!” As if his pleas were heard, Sheik walked through the door holding an armful of potions. She knelt down next to Link, taking the cork out of one of the bottles; a shiny green liquid.  
“These will stop the bleeding and begin to seal the cuts.” She explained, pouring some of the liquid into the deep gashes littering his chest, arms and legs. She handed a bottle to Ghirahim as well, this one a royal blue.  
“What is this?” He asked, eyeballing the liquid. Without looking up, Sheik said,  
“Drink it. Your energy will be replenished and it will help with the broken rib I don’t think you know you have.” She laughed quietly, finishing up with Link and wrapping him with bandages. Ghirahim put the bottle to his lips. The bitter liquid made his face pucker as he felt it slide down his throat. He felt a burning in his chest, but he ignored it.   
“Here…let’s put him over here and let him rest.” The two placed Link on a cot, covering him against the night chill. They both sat at the dusty table in silent thought.  
“Would you like some tea?” Sheik asked, grabbing the pot from the stove. Ghirahim nodded.  
“That would be lovely.” He quietly said, glancing over at Link’s sleeping form, wishing he was curled up next to him. Sheik placed a mug in front of him, taking her place once again at the table. They sipped in silence for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the black tea.  
“How did you and Link become so close?” Sheik asked after noticing Ghirahim look in his direction once again.  
“It’s honestly complicated. I originally captured him while we were both on our quests, mine to revive my master and his to…” He trailed off, looking into Sheik’s eyes. For the first time in thousands of years he felt guilty. “To save you…” Sheik nodded, taking a sip of tea.  
“But why keep him alive after reviving Demise?” Ghirahim swallowed the lump in his throat.  
“I did…unspeakable things to him. Brought him to the brink of death. There wasn’t an inch of skin I didn’t tear up. It truly was a bloody mess.” He licked his lips, the thought of Link’s delicious blood making his stomach flutter.  
“That doesn’t answer my question.” Sheik said, agitated. Ghirahim cleared his throat.  
“Right. Well…even after all of that, he never budged. He never told me where to find you, not so much as a subtle hint. His strength and willpower amazed me…so after the deed was done I had asked him to join me. Seeing as he had nothing left to fight for, and was potentially disgraced, I figure anyway, he decided to join me as a second chance to do something right. It was absolutely thrilling, filled my heart with rainbows ya know.” He swooned, closing his eyes and taking another sip of tea. “Then, come to find out, this was the goddesses plan all along.”  
“But how do you know it was all her doing? Why would she make the good side lose?” Just then, Navi appeared, hovering by Sheik.  
“Well,” She started in her small fairy voice, “When Ghirahim was a human, one thousand years ago, he was in love with a woman. Unfortunately, Demise needed a soul…and he took mine.” Sheik’s eyes grew in shock.  
“So you are Ghirahim’s lover?” She asked, bewildered. Ghirahim nodded for Navi to continue.  
“Demise changed Ghirahim for the same reason Ghirahim changed Link. They should have been able to kill each other easily when they met during your mission, but…they couldn’t. The goddess took my spirit and morphed it with a young baby, just barley born. She thought that if my spirit was in the chosen hero, Ghirahim wouldn’t be able to kill him because it reminded him too much of me, but the plan backfired, for the affection towards Ghirahim was also imbedded into Link.” Sheik nodded, signaling that she understood.  
“And now these shadows…they represent the darkness in our hearts.” Ghirahim said, glancing once again at Link.  
“Yes…the shadows. It seems they have found a way into your world.” Sheik stood, stretching.  
“This is another task the goddess has instilled in us. Another thread of fate bringing us together, as ally, not foe this time.” He looked up at Sheik, standing as well and extending his hand.  
“We can’t let the shadows win. It’s time to put aside differences and save earth once and for all.” Sheik took his hand, shaking it lightly.  
“Agreed. Let’s get some rest. I’ll locate another wormhole so we can get back in the morning.” The once enemy nodded, walking over to Link and placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
“Goodnight my skychild. We have a long fight ahead of us.” He laid down next to him, noticing his exhaustion. He closed his eyes, and moments later, was paralyzed in a deep, peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just let Zelda stay dead, and I think Sheik is a bit of a badass compared to regular Zelda, so I've decided to make her a permanent cast member in their battle! I'll keep the note short and sweet. Thank's for sticking with me and reading! Hoping to finish this up within the next few months! Please review and let me know what you think so far.
> 
> Also, For those of you who are looking for more Ghirahim/Link action, there will be more, but since it is not the focus of this story you will be disappointed to know that it will be a moderate twist to the plot here. But don't worry, I'll still be adding in some romantic scenes for the two lovers!
> 
> please review! let me know what you think!


End file.
